Florist
by Marianela St. Clair
Summary: Nicola moves to Italy to live with her mother, the florist for the Volturi. Nicola soon comes across a strange boy that she cannot get out of her head. She soon comes to find that the feeling is mutual. Alec/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everyone. This is what I have been working of for about two days now. The story hit me and I had to write it. I hope you like it. Review and favourite it.

(Disclaimer: I own Nicola, Helena and whoever else you don't know.)

CHAPTER ONE

Nicola Paulson never found herself staying in one place for a long time. Both of her parents moved around a lot. Her father being a lecturing professor and her mother owning business after business. Her parents had divorced when she was only five and from that time on it seemed her parents never wanted to be in the same country and sometimes the same continent.

Her father had recently remarried and moved to South Africa. Nicola had spoken to her mother, Helena. She had told her that her move to Italy two months ago was going to be permanent and business was actually booming instead of failing for once. She also had one steady customer who would buy several flower arrangements every few weeks for their large home. Helena said she had only ever met the secretary, but the money was enough to snuff out any wonder about the check writer.

Nicola had settled into her new room that was part of the apartment above her mother's flower shop. School would not be starting for about four months, so she would be helping her mother until then. Unfortunately, the unknown patrons had put in an order for a big party. This meant big money, but no time to do it.

'You might be pulling an all nighter with me,'Helena had told her.

After unpacking the most necessary things Nicola slid down the stair well rail.

'Would you not do that,'Helena hit her daughter with a bunch of roses.

Nicola laughed and looked through the pictures her mother had set out,'How many?'

'Twenty of each,'Helena responded.

'That's eighty, how big of a house do they have?'

'Gianna, that's the secretary, told me that they live in the castle. I said I wanted to go on a tour because I hear they do that, but she said that she would give us a personal tour.'

They worked for a few hours in silence. Helena was the first to speak,'I'm glad you decided to live here. I know it's not like when your father and I were together in England, but I plan on staying here. As long as this family keeps ordering from me, well, us now we don't even need any other business.'

'You might have a successful business for once,'Nicola smiled.

The sun was coming up and Nicola was asleep with her head resting on the work table. Jet lag and working all night did not go well together. Nicola awoke when she heard the door bell. It was Helena.

'I got some coffees,'her mother smiled to her.

'Thanks,'Nicola rubbed her eyes,'When is all this supposed to be picked up?'

'In a few hours.'

Those hours passed and Gianna came with some men to pick up the seemingly endless amount of flowers. Nicola assisted them with putting each arrangement in the van that was provided by the family.

'How do you like it here?'Gianna asked.

'Well, I have been working since I got here, so I'll have to let you know next time you come,'Nicola answered.

Gianna nodded,'Well, I know there are people trying to give tours of the castle today, so if someone approaches you just tell them who your mother is.'

With that, Gianna and the men left. Nicola was confused as to why a simple tour of a castle was so discouraged, but there was probably reason enough and curiosity has killed several cats.

Nicola poked her head into the shop,'Mum, I'm going to walk about. Do you need anything?'

Helena shook her head,'No, I'm going to take a nap. Last night was a bit much.'

With that Nicola began a walk, not knowing where anything was or who she would meet.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, everyone. This is what I have been working of for about two days now. The story hit me and I had to write it. I hope you like it. Review and favourite it.

(Disclaimer: I own Nicola, Helena and whoever else you don't know.)

CHAPTER TWO

Gianna sat in the backseat of the car that was provided for trips into town. She knew that Nicola would be a tempting target for Heidi and did not doubt that there would be an attempt to lure her into the castle. They always like the young ones. Gianna shook her head; she just has to listen to the instructions. As Gianna entered the castle, Heidi passed and so did the twins.

Heidi stopped at the doorway,'Gianna, I am going to find some guests and the twins want a snack.'

Gianna nodded,'Aro said he wanted everyone in the meeting room by nine and if it is to be earlier you are to find me so I can pass the message on.'

Heidi nodded and Jane snarled at what seemed to be an order. With that, they were gone.

Gianna made her way to the study where she could find Aro. He was sitting with his back to her, at his desk. She started to speak, but he was standing in front of her before she could even think about her wording. She would never get used to that.

'Are they as beautiful as ever?'he enquired.

'Gorgeous,'she returned,'Would you like to see them? They are being set up right now.'

Aro nodded and went towards the men unloading the arrangements. He inspected each one,'Very lovely.' He stopped,'Does she have someone working for her now?'

'Her daughter moved in with her. She was living with her father in the Azores, but he got remarried and moved to South Africa. He's a professor,'Gianna explained.

'Good then,'Aro smiled,'We should pay her more next time. I'm sure she wants to send her daughter to a good school. How old is she?'

'Sixteen.'

'Be sure to make some calls on Monday, set something up. Helena's daughter I'm sure is as lovely as she is and she deserves the best. I have a feeling,'Aro said as he walked away at a very human speed.

Gianna sighed. She wasn't sure what kind of 'feeling' Aro had, but she hoped it wouldn't hurt Helena and Nicola.


	3. Chapter 3

Review and favourite it. Please.

(Disclaimer: I own Nicola, Helena and whoever else you don't know.)

CHAPTER THREE

Nicola walked through the small town of Volterra. She had picked up a tourist map since she had found herself lost. Someone tapped her shoulder.

The girl looking at Nicola was beyond words,'I'm Heidi, would you like to take a tour of the castle at seven?'

Nicola shook her head,'No thanks. Eh, Gianna said she would give my mother and me a tour sometime. My mother, Helena, does the flowers for the place.'

Heidi nodded,'Well, it's good to meet you. I didn't catch your name.'

'Nicola.'

Alec and Jane were looking for their 'snack' a few feet away from Heidi. Alec watched Nicola the entire time she was with Heidi. When Nicola left Alec went to Heidi.

'Why did you let her get away? What does who her mother is have to do with anything?'

'Aro doesn't want us to take people who work for him or their families,'Heidi explained as Alec walked away from her,'Alec! Don't do anything!'

He was gone. He had never smelled blood like that before. He had to get her to the castle or an alleyway, anywhere. He saw her sitting at a cafe table drinking tea. Alec took a good look at her. Striking green eyes, pale smooth skin, and dark brown hair with light curls. If a human could be perfect, it was her. Her eyes met his and she blushed looking back down at her tea.

Jane was at his side,'What are you doing?'

'She's beautiful, don't you think? And her blood is just...'

'You only want her blood, brother. Nothing else. Just follow her and throw her in an alley,'Jane smirked,'Don't get close to her though. No human is worth it.' She walked away.

Alec felt as if he was obsessed now. Nicola was her name, a lovely name. He could hear her heart beat from where he stood and when she would look at him it would go faster. He had to leave before he tore into her right there, in front of the entire town. He had never run that fast in his life. He had to get away.

Nicola sat at the cafe table feeling a bit perplexed. There was a boy, then there wasn't a boy. Hallucination? No, couldn't be. He was just there. It was a small enough town, she figured she would see him again and maybe approached him or maybe he would approach her. She looked towards the castle and watched tourists walking in, many with 'fanny packs' and digital cameras. You could see the flashing from the other end of town. It was time to go home now, the sun was completely down and who knew what kind of shady characters were walking the streets at night. Only if she knew the most dangerous thing in the entire country was staring at her during an overcast day.

Alec was reading in the study after dining on a fresh batch of tourists, but his thirst was still there. He could still smell Nicola and it wasn't going away. He heard Jane coming closer and then she was there. It was silent for some time.

'What do you want, sister?'Alec broke through the silence.

'Just seeing how you're holding up,'she answered nonchalantly.

'Fine.'

Jane scoffed at hearing this,'I highly doubt. I haven't heard you turn a page in about an hour.'

'I have an eternity to read it, Jane. There is no need to spoil it,'Alec huffed and turned the page.

She laughed,'I suggest you either feed on the human or not bother with her. Aro will see it eventually. You will have to give him your hand and it won't be far off.'

'Are you done?'he snapped the book shut and stared down his twin.

Jane stood,'I'm just concerned. You don't want to be like the Cullen boy and that human.'

And she was gone. Alec put the book back on the shelf. He had hopes that Jane wouldn't say anything to anyone. He knew Heidi probably already knew, she would not see anything, but she could also be read. As could Jane. This wouldn't be easy and he would try to see her again, he already knew.


	4. Chapter 4

Review and favourite it. Please.

(Disclaimer: I own Nicola, Helena and whoever else you don't know.)

CHAPTER FOUR

The next few days passed with a lack of events for Nicola. Unpacking and unpacking, with sprinkles of helping her mother in the shop. She had told Helena about the boy she saw and he mother said he must be shy or intimidated by her beauty, all the things your mother is supposed to tell you and all good mothers remember to do so.

Nicola heard the door bell of the shop go off and she went downstairs to see who it was. Helena had gone out on a delivery and she was left to keep the ship a float. It was Gianna.

'Another order for the mystery family?'Nicola began pulling out order forms and whatever else she thought she would need.

'Not today,'Gianna shook her head.

'Oh,'Nicola thought that maybe this could be the client/business owner break up moment.

'It's not that,'Gianna could clearly read the dismay,'My boss would like to start paying more for the services your mother provides because you are now here and the extra money would be needed.'

Nicola picked up a copy of the last order's receipt,'That would be way too much.'

'There is no arguing, he won't take 'no' for an answer. He also wants to pay for your schooling. There is a very good private tutor and he would like to have you meet with him. You are helping your mother after all; you can't be away at school so much a day,'Gianna pointed out at the end.

Nicola felt apprehension. She had no idea who this person was and everything was kept so secret. She wanted to meet who this person was and why they cared so much about what she did about school. She also wanted to know why it was so important to pay more of the flowers. The man had already paid much more than necessary.

'My mother will be back soon. You will have to talk to her about this. Would you like some tea, coffee, anything?'Nicola walked to the back room.

'Some coffee, please,'she could hear Gianna sitting at the desk.

Nicola brought coffee to the table and dropped creamers and sugar on the table,'I didn't know what you throw in there, so I just brought the whole lot out.'

'Thank you,'Gianna smiled,'So how do you like it here so far?'

'Quite alright. I walked about yesterday. I was offered a tour to the castle, which I declined.'

'I see that,'Gianna muttered.

'Hmm?'

'Nothing, go on.'

'It was a girl named Heidi, very pretty. Then there was a boy that just looked,'Nicola corrected herself,'stared at me while I was sitting at the cafe. A girl stood with him, they looked very alike. Twins even. Then she was gone, then he was gone. Very quick.'

Gianna almost choked on her coffee,'Well, that will happen I suppose. Just be careful, there can be some unsavoury characters walking about even the smallest of towns.'

Helena walked in,'Hello there, Gianna. What can I do for you today?'

Nicola excused herself and walked up the stairs. The sounds of Gianna's explanation for her reason being there faded as she walked to her bedroom. She had noticed Gianna's odd reaction to Heidi and the others being mentioned. Maybe she was just having an off day, everyone has those.

She opened the window and stuck her head out to have a look at the state of the weather,'Bloody miserable looking day.'

Then there was rustling in the tree outside the window. She tried to follow what it was, but couldn't figure out what it could be. She wasn't even sure of what type of tree was there. She went down the stairs and took a look at the tree, not even sure of what wildlife that could be. Then she saw a flash of movement from the side of the house. Oddly enough, when there is something mysterious, you probably shouldn't chase it unarmed, but sometimes you feel the need to go ahead with it.

She saw him and now it was time to conversate no matter how weird the encounter may be. He looked back at her and he started running. It could have been running or something out of this world. Nicola had run on the track team at one point and this was killing her. She had to stop and soon found herself resting against the wall of a store front. Then the slow walk home began.

Helena looked at her daughter,'Where did you?'

'Oh, sprinting. You know, have to keep in shape.'

Helena looked to Gianna,'Right then.'

Gianna stood up,'I should be going. I will see if he will meet with you, but I can't guarantee anything.'

'Thanks,'Helena let Gianna out the door. She then turned to Nicola,'Out of shape?'

'A little,'Nicola was sprawled across the stairwell.

'Now that Gianna is gone. What were you really doing?'

Nicola rolled her eyes,'Well, I saw that boy from the other day and I tried to follow him and I couldn't keep up. Now here I am.'

'Better luck next time, I guess,'Helena shrugged walking over Nicola to take the cups up to the kitchen.

Nicola nearly crawled up the stairs and sat herself at the kitchen table where a glass of water was already placed.

Helena spoke,'I really think the tutoring offer is great. I was to meet with this man, but there's no guarantee. A bit frustrating.'

Nicola nodded and drank her water,'I think I'm going to go read or something. Call for me if you need anything.'

Alec sat in his room staring at the wall. She had gone after him, she was intrigued. She had to be considering how much she pushed herself to keep up with him. He could still hear the sound of her heartbeat accelerating as she picked up speed, the blood moving through her veins. If he thought less of her he would have let her keep up with him and drain her. He could not bring himself to do such a thing to her. There was a light knock at the door. It was Gianna and he knew there was no reason for her to be there, but he went to the door anyway.

'Yes?'

Gianna spoke quietly,'You were there. Don't hurt her.'

'Don't you dare speak of this to anyone,'he knew he could use his intimidating nature against her.

'Understood,'with that she walked away.

He didn't need a mere secretary getting in the middle of his life and what he was doing, where he was going, who he was seeing. His sister had already put her nose into the situation, he didn't need anyone else. He thought that maybe he should go out again tonight. Then again that wouldn't be possible, there was a meeting with the rest of the guard and perhaps he would be sent on a mission. That would give him sometime to forget. He could only hope.


	5. Chapter 5

Review and favourite it. Please.

(Disclaimer: I own Nicola, Helena and whoever else you don't know.)

CHAPTER FIVE

Nicola had spent a lot of her time staring out the window waiting to see the boy, maybe the girl, maybe Heidi. Knowing one of them by name helped. Heidi gave the tours, she could only guess that, maybe she would see her if she took a walk around the block. However, she never saw Heidi or any of them, for that matter. Frustration. She tried to keep busy by helping her mother with the flowers, but her mind would not stop.

As he had hoped, Alec was sent to Texas to get rid of a batch of newborns. They had finished piling the bodies in a heap to be put to fire and he knew he would be back home soon. He hadn't forgotten. He had already planned what he was going to do, feed and see her. He wondered if he should show himself to her, but he knew she would have to be changed. Self control was hard being several metres away, why would it be easier with his teeth at her throat?

After days upon days Nicola finally saw Heidi. She ran up to her before she could get away.

'Sorry, I can't give you a tour,'Heidi said smiling.

'I don't want a tour. I need to ask you something,'Nicola said.

'Oh, alright,'Heidi handed flyers to tourists passing by.

Nicola shoved her hands in her pockets watching the people go by,'There's this boy and I tried to follow him, but that didn't work out. He was here the first time I saw you.'

Heidi knew fully well who she meant, but did not want to make Nicola part of something she didn't understand or know the magnitude of,'I'm not really sure.'

'Oh,'Nicola nodded,'Well, I will see you sometime.'

Heidi watched her walk off and was not sure what to do. She would tell Alec when he arrived and let him decide what to do.

Alec and the other Volturi were back in their home. Heidi had delivered a new meal.

As Heidi passed him she said,'She asked about you.'

He tried to ignore it and pounced on the first human available. It was several minutes later before he left the meeting room. He wanted to avoid Aro. He had only asked for Demetri's hand and he wanted Nicola for himself. He left the castle from his balcony. He had to see her.

Alec found himself climbing the tree outside her bedroom. She was laying on her bed reading. He almost wanted her to notice him, he had a feeling she would want to talk to him. He watched her for hours. She went out of the room and back in. When she turned around to walk to her bed she looked at him and stopped. She slowly walked to the window, she felt like he would run again. Nicola stood at the window for a moment and when he moved closer she opened the window.

'Do you want to come in?'she asked quietly.

He thought for a moment and then entered. The two sat on Nicola's bed and looked at each other for a few moments.

'My name is Nicola,'she said,'My mother is in bed so we need to be quiet.'

He nodded,'I'm Alec.'

'Why are you here?'

'I've been thinking about you since the first time I saw you.'

'Where have you been? I have been looking everywhere. I was starting to think I had gone mad,'she laughed.

Alec had to choose his words wisely. She hadn't mentioned how cold he was, his eyes, his pale skin. 'I went on a trip.'

'Oh,'she nodded,'I don't care for trips that much. I moved around a lot when I was a child and I'm over it.'

He took her hand in his,'I want you to know that you can't talk about this.'

This is when Nicola had to laugh into her lap,'Yeah. I'm going to wake up tomorrow and say 'By the way, Mum. A boy climbed a tree and I let him in my room' No worries, this is our secret.'

Alec couldn't help but smile at her. Unfortunately, there would be a time when he would have to disappear or tell her what he was. If he told her what he was, she would have to join him or die. He didn't want the Volturi to kill her or punish him, he knew what that meant and he really never wished it on anyone. However, those who go against the law must be punished.

Eventually, Nicola fell asleep lying next to Alec. He covered her body with a blanket and slipped out the window. He knew he would be back and he knew he wanted her forever. He was certain of it. Alec continued into a nearby village and fed on two humans and burned the bodies. After being with Nicola for hours he could not stand it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews and favouriting. I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own Nicola and Helena.**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Nicola woke up the next morning to find Alec gone. She hoped she would see him again. He had to come back. For now, she was happy. Happy enough to nearly skip into the kitchen.**

**'What's got you so happy?'Helena asked as she hovered over a cup of coffee.**

**Nicola poured a cup of her own,'Best night of sleep I've had in awhile.'**

**'Well, I have an order coming in,'Helena stood up,'We will be unpacking that today and then Gianna is to come in. Hopefully, that boss of hers will give her an invitation with that check.'**

**Nicola nodded,'That would be nice. I would really like to see that castle. I was offered a tour, but I didn't take it.'**

**'If you did, you should just be worried about me being mad that you didn't take me with you.'**

**Alec was sitting on the steps waiting for Aro's announcement. Jane was coming towards him and by the smirk she was wearing she had a thing or two to say.**

**'Where were you last night, brother?'**

**'In the study,'he lied moving away from her.**

**'Lies. I checked there and everywhere,'she continued smirking at him,'Don't worry I didn't make a scene. So should I get a newspaper and read about a missing girl or maybe a grizzly murder?'**

**'Absolutely not,'Alec responded through clenched teeth.**

**Aro came in with Marcus and Caius behind him. He seemed very pleased with himself. Each sat in their respective chairs.**

**'There will be a party, all of our friends will be there this time,'Aro announced,'And I have a very hefty decision to make.' Everyone seemed interested. Aro never seemed perplexed. 'The florist wants to make a visit to the castle; she wants to know who her employer is.'**

**'I would assume a short meeting would be sufficient,'Marcus began,'We just have to meet her.'**

**Caius scoffed,'I don't think I even have to tell you what I think.'**

**'It's settled then. I will meet with her this week. Heidi, she is also requesting a tour,'Heidi nodded at this.**

**Alec felt worry go over him. He didn't want Nicola to know about his family just yet. This could possibly ruin everything. He could not be seen while she was there. He had to be sure they would not be made into food.**

**But Jane thought to ask first,'Can we play with them?'**

**'They won't be food, Jane,'Aro answered and she pouted.**

**Nicola stood staring out the shop front window. It had been rather boring the entire day. Rainy, grey and no one was really out. Then the black car that she knew held Gianna pulled up. To this she smiled and opened the door as Gianna ran in.**

**'Thank you,'Gianna smiled,'Hello, Helena. I have an order to put in and I have some good news.'**

**Helena smiled,'Oh great.' Helena did orders and then she wanted to know,'Did he say we could come to meet him?'**

**Gianna nodded,'Yes, tonight.'**

**Helena made a noise Nicola never heard before,'Yes! Nicola, wear your best, we're going to the castle.'**

**Nicola was eating a bowl of cereal,'I've heard.'**

**All Nicola could think about was whether she would be home in time for a possible visit from Alec.**

**Hours later, Helena rushed into Nicola's room,'How do I look?'**

**Nicola looked at her. She was wearing a black cocktail dress and black heels,'Fantastic, mum.'**

**'Not just saying that?'**

**'Mum, you're not going on a date, but you look great.'**

**Helena looked at her daughter,'You need to get dressed!'**

**Nicola shrugged,'I know. I'm just thinking about other things.' She walked over to her closet and looked through some things.**

**'This could be a big thing for us. Please just look on the bright side, I know you wish Nikolai was here.'**

**Nicola heard Helena leave and continued to look for something to wear. Nikolai, her twin, he had been dead for almost two years now and it was still a fresh wound. She sighed and thought that maybe Alec would at some point ask if she had any siblings, she couldn't lie to him. She picked out a burgundy dress and black heels. She slowly walked down the stairs to find Gianna, her mother and the driver. **

**The three women sat quietly in the black car for the entire ride to the castle. Helena and Nicola were both amazed by the size of the place and followed Gianna in. They were shown each major room. Nicola looked near one of the vases in the meeting room. Blood. Her brows knit together in confusion, just that small speck of blood and she felt unsure. There was a small piece of paper on the same table. Paper cut.**

**She caught up to her mother and Gianna for the final bit of the tour. They arrived at the office of their employer.**

**Gianna opened the door and introduced them all,'Aro, sir, this is Helena and her daughter, Nicola. Helena, Nicola, this is Aro Volturi.'**

**Helena shook Aro's hand,'Pleasure to finally meet you.'**

**Nicola put her hand out and shook his. It felt odd like someone was looking into her mind,'How do you do.'**

**'Good to meet you,'Aro sat down,'Gianna, you may go. I will send someone for you when we are done here.' Aro smiled at the two,'As you know I would like to give Nicola a tutor.'**

**Helena nodded,'And I think that is great. I just needed to meet you and know who was giving us such a great gift. Also, some details would be great.'**

**'Yes, yes. My brother, Marcus, has agreed to tutor her. Now he may seem a bit old, but he's a very smart man and knows many things that will help young Nicola.'**

**'Could we meet your brother?'Helena asked.**

**'Of course,'Aro picked up a phone,'Heidi, could you fetch Marcus and have him come to my office. Ms Gordon and Miss Paulson would like to meet him.' He put down the phone,'He will be here in a moment.'**

**That moment went rather quickly. Nicola was not sure if a minute had even passed. Marcus stepped in,'You needed to see me, brother.'**

**'Yes, I would like you to meet Helena Gordon and Nicola Paulson.'**

**Helena asked all the questions she needed to ask in a fifteen minute span and looked at Nicola,'Do you want to do this?'**

**Nicola nodded,'It sounds incredible. Yes.'**

**Aro clapped his hands together,'Great. When would like to start, Marcus?'**

**'Well, two weeks sounds about right,'Marcus stood,'It was great meeting both of you. I will see you soon.' With that, he was gone.**

**The car ride home was quiet. Nicola knew her life was changing dramatically. She knew something was off and there was something more to this whole situation. She just had to wait and see.**

**Nicola told Helena that she was going to call it a night. She walked into her room to see Alec sitting at her desk. He looked up at her and smiled.**

**He stood and walked over to her,'You look beautiful.'**

**Nicola smiled,'Thank you. I had to go meet with the people that live in the castle. I'm going to be tutored there by Marcus and I think it could be great.'**

**Alec felt nervous about this,'Well, I'm sure they will take care of you.'**

**Nicola kicked off her shoes,'It seems so. I mean it was a big odd, but nothing too terrible. I suppose anyway.'**

**Alec nodded and embraced her,'I need to tell you something, love.'**

**'Oh? And that may be?'**

**Alec looked down at her,'I live at the castle. That's my family.'**

**Nicola smiled,'So I get to see you a lot then.'**

**'Maybe. I need to tell them about you.'**

**'Then tell them and I will tell my mum.'**

**He was surprised at how reassuring she was, but she still did not know the gravity of the situation. He knew now that they wanted her to join the Volturi at some point. That's what he wanted too, but he didn't want them to force her. He knew the next step would be to tell Aro what he had been doing during the nights. Then he would soon have to tell Nicola what he truly was. After that, she would have a decision.**

**'We'll have to do that,'Alec said and then kissed her.**

**She kissed him back,'I really like you, Alec.'**

**They lay on Nicola's bed watching an Italian film neither had ever seen. Nicola had to ask him to translate things every so often.**

**'Sorry. When I took Italian my teacher only taught us how to pick people up in bars,'Nicola told him.**

**Alec laughed,'I'll teach you.'**

**She put her hand into his. He could feel her pulse against his wrist; he had to concentrate to keep calm. The more he knew her though, the more he didn't think of her as a form of food. She was his love and only love. Her blood still called to him, but he could ignore it now. He could now concentrate on every feature she possessed. He had noticed her voice had no particular accent from living in so many places. She twirled her hair around her fingers when she was nervous and she was doing that now.**

**Alec kissed her neck,'Don't be upset by this, but I love you.' He knew humans didn't fall in love like vampires did, he had noticed that over the years.**

**She rolled onto her back to look up at him,'I love you too.' **

**She propped herself onto her elbows and kissed him. He heard her heart rate rise that would be something he missed when she would be turned. He hoped she would choose to be turned. She lay back down.**

**'I think I need some sleep,'Nicola stated.**

**Alec pulled a blanket over her,'I will stay until you fall asleep. I will try to come every night, but I can't promise it.'**

**After some time, she fell asleep. Alec quietly left through the window. He walked slowly, for him anyway, home. He would have to tell Aro and figure out what to do. She didn't know they were vampires yet and she wasn't asking any questions, so he thought she would be safe for some time. If she said no to joining him and everyone else, he would have to convince her. He never wanted to lose her**


	7. Chapter 7

Review, favourite and alert! And most of all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own Nicola, Helena, Edmund, Lydia and Nikolai. That's all.

CHAPTER SEVEN

Nicola had been studying at the castle for a few weeks now. Marcus had to attend to some business and left her to work until he came back. She heard the door open and Alec walked in. She had not seen him since the night he said he loved her.

'Where did you go?'she ran over and embraced him.

'I'm sorry. I was sent on a trip,'he said and kissed her.

When he came back that night Aro had told him of a newborn problem in Norway. He had then told Aro about Nicola. Aro wasn't angry with him like he expected. He wanted Nicola to join the Volturi anyway; he could see some sort of ability in her. A very valuable ability. Alec had been trying to think of what it could be. Of course he thought she was extraordinary, but what could be extraordinary enough to catch Aro's eye?

'I told them,'Alec said as Nicola wrote on a notepad.

'I told mum,'she informed him,'She wasn't upset as I thought she would be. With you coming in through the window and all. My dad is visiting soon though, with his wife.'

'Are you not happy?'he felt concerned.

She shrugged,'I haven't seen him in a few months, but I don't know. My brother would have looked like him some day and I don't like looking at him. But he's my dad and I love him. So I just have to deal with it.'

'If you don't mind. What happened to your brother?'Alec took the pen out of her hand and sat it on the table.

'Eh, well,'she swallowed hard,'Don't think any less of me, please.'

'I promise.'

'It's really my fault. Well, when we were young my brother heard voices and saw things. He was schizophrenic we found out. When we were ten he started hearing and seeing Pelle. We were living in Sweden at the time and Pelle said he didn't like me. It got worse and worse. Pelle wanted me dead and he wanted Nikolai to do it. About two years ago, I was living with mum and Nikolai. The note said that he didn't want to hurt me again.'

Alec cut her off,'Again?'

She nodded and pulled down the collar of her shirt. Under her collarbone was a scar,'He stabbed me one night. I had to bash him on the head with a vase to put him out. I stayed in the hospital for sometime. They took him away for awhile; we were in the same hospital though in different areas. Then he was allowed back. I was so happy to have him back. He was my twin, we could never be apart. I was him and he was me. Anyway, eventually he couldn't take it anymore. He killed himself and that's when I moved back with my dad.'

He pulled Nicola into his arms. He was surprised she didn't cry, he could never imagine losing Jane. 'Why would you think that I would think less of you?'

She looked up at him,'Because I didn't try to save him like he saved me. Also, thinking I'm like him. I think everyone in Portugal thinks so.' She went back to writing,'Can you come over tonight?'

He nodded and kissed her cheek,'I have to go see my sister. I will see you then.'

'I love you.'

'And I you.'

Alec walked to Jane's room pondering. He wondered if her hidden ability had anything to do with her brother's schizophrenia. He would read about it sometime during the day. He walked into Jane's room.

She looked up at him from her book,'I heard everything.'

He nodded,'She blames herself.'

'Yes, it's only natural. Twins are different from everyone else,'Jane answered back.

He sat in the chair next to his sister,'Aro said I have a month to tell her.'

'I know.'

'Is there anything I shouldn't tell you since you seem to know of it all?'

'Maybe, but go on,'Jane sighed,'So what will you ever do, dear brother?'

'I know she will want to keep in touch with her mother,'Alec stated.

'Hmm. Have Marcus tell her mother that she is to be taken on an academic trip,'Jane stood,'I am going to see Aro now. Would you like to come?'

He nodded and followed her out. They chattered the entire way to Aro's office. Then they arrived. She knocked and they walked in when they received an answer from within.

'Jane,'Aro began,'And Alec. What brings you here today?'

'My brother has some concerns that he would like to present you,'they both sat down.

'Alec, I have already told you. One month. We could really use her.'

Alec shook his head,'It's not that. She and her mother are very attached. She will want to keep in contact with her. Jane suggested that she still be able to see her mother and say she is going on a trip...'

'Academic trip,'Jane interrupted.

'Yes,'Alec looked annoyed at her,'and then she can have supervised visits with Helena.'

Aro nodded,'Yes, I believe that will not be a problem, but there will be the lack of aging problem. However, we can figure that out sooner to the problem.'

Marcus walked in laughing something no one had heard since his wife's death,'I just sent Miss Paulson home. She is very clever. She has all sorts of stories. Today she told me about this musician named David Bowie; he is really a strange character.' He then walked out.

Aro broke the confused silence,'Seems you have picked a lovely girl, Alec. Now if you can convince her to join us, she will be perfect.'

Alec walked out wondering how he would tell her. He just didn't know how he would end up telling her.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own who you don't know from the books.

Please review and what not. Enjoy!

CHAPTER EIGHT

Nicola had received a call from her father, Edmund and his wife, Lydia. They were in town. He would stop to take out her for lunch and then him and Lydia would do some sight seeing. The plan was to meet the next day. This happened and Nicola realized Lydia was a better person than she had thought. She was finally happy for her dad.

Nicola walked back into her mother's house. Her mother called,'How was it?'

'Quite alright. Lydia isn't all that bad,'Nicola sat across from her mother at the table.

'That's good,'Helena smiled and poured her some tea,'Are they going sight seeing?'

'Yeah, I told them where to get a map and what not.'

The next day came. Nicola did not hear from her father or Lydia. She was beginning to worry, so she walked to the hotel her father was staying at. The housekeeping woman had left the door open. She walked in. Everything was gone. Her father had always been a bit shifty, but to leave suddenly without a phone call was unusual. She looked for any sign of them. She found a flyer for a tour of the castle and her father's cellphone in nightstand drawer. Now she knew something was wrong, even a mystery afoot, Edmund Solomon Paulson never left anywhere without his cellphone.

That is when it hit her. She had been told since her move to Italy to never under any circumstances take a tour to the castle with the rest of the tourists. Something wasn't right about that place and she was going to find Alec. He had answers to all of her questions. Red eyes, unusually pale, never out on a sunny day, all living in an old castle. Alec seemed to be too much of a gentleman to be her age. In the past, she didn't want to ask rude questions.

Before she knew it she was running to the castle with the flyer. First, she would strangle Heidi because it probably came from her. Then, she would demand Alec answer her questions. After that, that is where she didn't know what would happen. She knew she hoped to see her father and Lydia eating a continental breakfast, but that hardly seemed to be the case. Her father would have had his cellphone at that damn continental breakfast. Soon she was in the castle and was met by Gianna.

'What's wrong?'Gianna gripped Nicola's shoulders.

'I need to see Alec now and then I will tell you what's going on,'she held up the flyer,'I can't find my dad or his wife and I want to know why.'

Gianna nodded and lead Nicola to Alec's room. She knew what happened. Hardly any humans leave that place alive. It seemed Edmund and Lydia Paulson were two of those unfortunate individuals.

Gianna knocked on the large door,'Alec, Nicola is here to see you.'

Alec opened the door quickly and pulled Nicola in,'This is unexpected.'

Rage filled her eyes and she threw him against the wall,'Do you want to know what else is unexpected?'

He was confused and then he saw the flyer in his hand,'You didn't see anything did you?'

'I see my father and his wife are missing. Do you want to explain now or after I kill Heidi?'she released him from the door and sat down,'I'm waiting.'

'I have been meaning to tell you that my family and I are vampires,'he watched her carefully.

'In the quiet words of the Virgin Mary, come again,'he had never seen her like this. Enraged, how most would say beyond words pissed.

He sat in the chair next to her,'We're vampires. We feed off of people. The tours are held to get food. It's very bad that you know this.'

Nicola dug in her jean pockets for a picture of her father's wedding and showed him,'Who ate them? Did you? Don't lie to me and look me in the eye when you answer.'

'So you believe that we're vampires.'

To this she slapped him and shook her hand, hard head apparently,'I never said that, but I want to know who did this.'

'I really don't know. I know I didn't and that's a promise,'he answered.

She slumped in the chair,'I don't even know why I'm taking this so well, probably because I know it's true. I ignored a lot of things. You're all so different. Now, I guess prove it.'

Alec went from one end of the room to the other at speeds she had never seen. Then he used his ability on her and brought her back.

'What was that?'she snapped.

He kneeled in front of her and took her hands,'I can take away senses.'

'Heh, alright. You said it was bad that I know and why is that?'

'You either become one of us or you have to die,'he looked up at her.

Then she began crying,'So I can either live forever or die and be with my brother and father, maybe if the afterlife exists. Whatever I choose, I have to leave my mum.'

'Aro has already talked about it. He will say you went on a trip and when you are better then you can see her again. But you will have to be supervised with her until you can be around humans without wanting to drink their blood,'Alec tried to break the news in the easiest way possible.

Nicola had gone pale,'Okay. How will I be changed?'

'One of us would bite you. Then the venom goes through your body, it would be painful, but I will use my ability so you can't feel it. It lasts for about three days.'

She nodded,'Will you change me?'

'Yes, love,'he stood and kissed her cheek,'We need to speak with Aro.'

She followed him to the meeting room where Aro, Marcus, Caius and Jane were already waiting. Nicola looked to each of them and she walked to Aro. She handed him the picture.

'I want to know which one of you killed them,'she stated.

Aro looked at her in surprise,'You know now.'

'Yes, I want to join you lot, but first I need to know.'

Aro looked to Jane,'Bring everyone in here.'

Soon the room was filled with Volturi. Nicola began feeling nervous being surrounded by vampires. She clung to Alec as if her life depended on it and it just may have. The picture circulated the room after Aro told them what information was needed.

The picture stopped at Felix and he walked to Aro,'It was I.'

Nicola walked over to him and started her verbal assault,'I am going to rip your face off your face! How dare you, how fucking dare you! Do you know how damn sorry you should be? Yes or no, do you know?'

Felix being the large man he was should not have been scared of a human standing at 5'1", but she had the possible rage of Jane without the crushing ability to back it up,'I'm sorry.'

'Oh, you're sorry. That's lovely, very lovely. I am going to beat you to the ground when I'm done with this transformation deal, I hear that's possible,'she walked away,'Until then, you can sleep or do whatever you do soundly.'

Alec took her hand and whispered,'We don't sleep, love.'

'Oh good,'she sighed.

'We will send for your things,'Aro told Nicola,'You will be changed tomorrow.'

'Do I get a last meal?'

'Sure, what would you like?'Aro asked. This had never been an issue with anyone else.

'I would like to have a classy steak dinner. I want red wine, a nice Malbec. I would like some Irish whiskey and a variety of stuff to mix with it. Surprise me.'

'Very well,'Aro nodded.

Alec lead Nicola to his room. When they reached his room she lay on the bed and started crying again. He lay next to her.

'It's not going to be that bad. We will have each other and Jane will warm up to you.'

'It's not that. It's my dad and Lydia,'she rested her head on his chest,'At least I have you though and I love you. I just need to get over some things.'

A few hours later, Nicola had her 'classy steak dinner'. She was polishing off the bottle of wine and telling Alec about her family.

'My dad was a professor and my mother was always, eh, flighty and wanted to own her own business and none of those worked out. So my dad decided he wanted someone more professional and they divorced and I can't get this bottle open,'Nicola held the whiskey bottle out to Alec.

'I think you're already drunk,'he sighed.

She pouted,'Please, love. This is the last time I ever get to drink or eat.'

He took the bottle,'Fine. If I didn't love you...'

'You would have eaten me,'She took the bottle back.

He chuckled,'Probably.'

'Now I know what to get you for Christmas,'she drank from the bottle,'Sorry I've been silly. I am drunk and I promise, no, I know I won't be like this ever again.'

Some time passed and Alec carried Nicola back to his room bridal style. He laid her on the bed and lay next to her. Tomorrow would change everything.


	9. Chapter 9

I have yet another story idea. I have some research to do to see if it will work. Then there's character development and what not. So we will see how that goes.

Read and review and some such.

Disclaimer: I own what you don't know.

CHAPTER NINE

Nicola woke up the next day in Alec's arms. She rolled over and yawned, 'Good morning.'

'Afternoon,'he corrected.

'Well, so much for enjoying my last day of being human,'she sat up,'When are we supposed to do responsibility?'

'As long as it's done today,'was his answer.

'Right then,'she rolled off the bed,'I need a shower before I do that.'

'Gianna brought your things,'Alec motioned to the pile of boxes and bags as he walked to his desk.

'I take it Gianna knows about you lot,'she looked for something to wear.

'Yes.'

'Does she want to be like you?'Nicola asked as she walked to the wash room.

He nodded in response.

'Will it happen?'

'Not that I can see,'he sighed.

Nicola looked disappointed,'That's too bad. I really like her.'

Nicola showered and for a bit the steam smelled like stale whiskey and wine, to her it did anyway. Everyone in the castle could probably smell it too. After getting out she brushed her teeth twice for good measure. She dressed and came out to find Alec gone. She looked around the room and decided to sit at the foot of the bed and wait. In a matter of hours or maybe minutes she would no longer be human and live the life of an immortal. Somehow she felt content with the idea. She heard the door and Alec entered.

'Aro will be here soon,'Alec sat next to her and took her hand.

'So now?'

'Yes,'he said,'I'll stay with you. Don't worry.'

She rested her head on his shoulder,'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

Aro stepped in,'Well, young Nicola, are you ready for the big day?'

Nicola nodded,'I suppose. Whether I'm ready or not, I will have to be. Given the circumstances.'

'Indeed,'Aro smiled,'I am going to be here to be sure Alec doesn't destroy you. I absolutely cannot wait to see your ability.'

'Not sure if destroy was all that proper right now, but right then,'she stated,'Let's get this over with.'

She pulled back her hair with a ribbon she kept in her pocket. The couple situated themselves so they were facing each other.

Alec pushed up her sleeves,'I need to get your wrists too. It will make the venom go through faster.'

She nodded in response.

He kissed her,'Are you ready?'

'Yes.'

Alec kissed her neck and sank his teeth in. He felt her grip tighten on his arm. Her blood tasted as he expected, like nothing he had ever had before and it was tempting to not go through with the change. He heard Aro clear his throat and he moved on to the other side of her neck and then to her wrists.

She looked at him when he was done,'It really hurts.'

'It won't for long,'with that, Alec numbed all of her senses.

Aro placed a hand on Alec's shoulder,'Well done. Send for me when it is done.'

Alec watched Aro leave. He moved Nicola so he could lay with her. For three days he did not move. He listened to her heart fight the venom and her breathing become uneven. At the beginning of the third day, Jane visited his room.

'I heard you went through with it,'she sat at the edge of the bed.

'It was the only thing I could do.'

'What will you do if she doesn't survive?'Jane said as she inspected her fingernails.

Alec looked to his sister,'Don't say such things.'

'Oh, but, brother, it very well could. And what if she wakes without an ability or she refuses to devour the humans that Heidi so gratiously supplied?'

Alec shook his head,'Aro's never wrong, you of all people should know that since you worship the very ground he walks upon.'

'And the humans?'

'She won't be able to resist,'he answered matter-of-factly,'Any other questions, sister?'

'That seems to cover it,'she looked at Nicola,'Very disappointed not to see her suffering, what a shame. I will be leaving now, since that's the next thing you would tell me.'

She was gone. He wasn't sure if his sister would accept Nicola when she back as what they were, but he would have to be sure Jane didn't see it fit to 'play' with her. Jane knew better than to cross him, but it was a matter if he saw Nicola as part of him now. With that thought, he heard her breathing stop completely and seconds later her heart stopped. He noticed her facial features changed slightly, she became more beautiful as all of them did. He kept her under his ability as he yelled down the hall waiting for someone to hear him. Santiago was the first to come, followed by Demetri, then Heidi and Felix.

'Will one of you bring Aro here,'he then walked back into his room.

The room seemed quiet without her heartbeat and breathing. However, he was glad that she would be his forever.

Aro stepped into the room,'I hear we officially have a new member.'

Alec nodded,'I wanted to wait for you to come in before I brought her to. I also wanted to be sure there were humans waiting.'

'Yes, they are ready. What a fantastic vampire she will make,'Aro then left.

Alec walked over to Nicola and brought her out of her sleep. Her eyes opened, no longer a brilliant green, but black. She threw her arms around him with whatever strength she had left.

'I missed you,'she said and then kissed him.

'I've been looking at you for awhile.'

'Yes, but you were without my shining personality,'she said and then looked at the door,'I'm hungry.'

He took her hand and led her to the room holding the humans.

'You will just know what to do,'he kissed her forehead,'I haven't fed since I changed you, so I will be with you.'

She nodded,'I have a general plan.'

Alec opened the door and Nicola ran past him. The usual screams began and it was over before it even felt like it began. When all the humans were fed from Alec looked to see her sitting on the floor.

He walked over and sat with her,'Are you well?'

She looked at him and nodded,'Just feel a little odd still.'

He noticed her eyes were bright red,'It will pass. You are beautiful.'

She looked down at herself,'Even when I've been wearing the same clothing for several days and I'm covered in blood?'

He nodded,'Yes. We must go see Aro now.'

They stopped by their room so she could change clothes. Then they were off to meet with Aro.

'I don't know how you lot dress like you're going to a party at all times. I'm not so sure if that is something I can get into,'Nicola said.

'Well, you are a few hundred years younger than most of the guard,'he pointed out and lead her into the meeting room.

Everyone was there. Nicola had seen them all, but not under the best of circumstances. She snarled at Felix, it would take some time for her to warm up to him.

'Welcome, Nicola. As beautiful as ever,'Aro came to her,'Very good, Alec. She will do nicely. Now we just have to find out what your ability is.'

She was introduced to everyone and they were all soon dismissed. On the way out she back handed Felix and walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

I have yet another story idea. I have some research to do to see if it will work. Then there's character development and what not. So we will see how that goes.

Read and review and whatever else you can do at the bottom of the page.

Disclaimer: I own what you don't know.

CHAPTER TEN

Nicola had spent a few days trying to figure out her ability, but nothing had come up yet. She was beginning to become frustrated.

'Alec, why are you?'she asked.

'Hmm?'he looked up from his book.

'Well, I guess that was a terrible way to put it. How did you get to be?'

'I grew up in a little village when the witch hunts were happening. There were many cruel children there. Something bad happened to one of the children and his parents blamed Jane and me. We were burned at the stake. Aro saved us before we died.'

'What happened to them?'

'Aro let us feed on the village after the change,'he said.

'What happened to your parents?'

'Our father had died when we were younger and our mother was accused of teaching us witchcraft the next day. They killed her.'

'Children who come from seemingly perfect homes become very cruel,'she told him.

'Where did you hear that?'he questioned.

'There was a boy when we lived in America that was very mean to him. That boy came from one of the best families in the area. He beat Nikolai up one day. His name was Gregory. The next day I punched Gregory until a teacher pulled me off of him. When Nikolai and I were sitting in the school office, that's when he told me that. He said he was passing a message on from one of his friends. We laughed a lot that day,'she remembered,'I'm going to go for a walk and think of some more things I might be good at.'

She kissed him and began her walk. She went through the courtyard and thought of possibilities. She couldn't move objects with her mind, read minds, copy abilities or anything she had tried. The list was endless at this point. She could just be a killing machine for the Volturi when a new batch of newborns came about, but who wouldn't want some kind of fantastic powers. She was walking through the hallway when she met with Jane. Jane just smiled at her and then she found herself on the floor writhing in pain. When it was over, Jane walked away giggling. Nicola watched Jane walk away and thought how much better it would be if she would just be something pretty without malice, like a vase full of flowers. And then it happened. Where Jane had once been was that very thing.

Nicola giggled to herself and ran to the vase. She yelled for Jane to see if it was some sort of joke, Jane did not come. She picked up the vase and walked back to her and Alec's room. Alec sat at his desk and Nicola placed the vase on the table.

He looked at the vase and to Nicola,'Where did you find that? You didn't stop to see your mother, did you?'

She shook her head,'No, Mum would do so much better than that.'

'Oh,'he seemed perplexed,'Did you make it?'

'Yeah,'she nodded,'I guess I did. Poor job at that. I guess I'll just tell you. It's Jane.'

'It's what?'

'Jane. You may have met before, she's your sister. Dammit, Alec, I figured it out!'she put her hands on his shoulders.

'How did it happen?'he was rotating the vase trying to see if any bit of Jane was still present.

'Your lovely sister decided to put me through unnecessary pain. I thought to myself she would be much lovelier as a vase and there it was and she wasn't,'Nicola explained.

'We should show Aro and then you must turn her back,'he picked up the item,'She will be very angry.'

They walked to Aro's office. Marcus and Caius were called in before Nicola explained what they had brought.

'What is it we have here?'Aro inspected the vase.

'Jane,'she said plainly,'She used her ability on me and then I thought she would make an excellent vase. Then there was a vase.'

'You looked for Jane?'Caius questioned.

'Oh, yes and this is her,'she confirmed,'I can turn her back. I'm pretty sure anyway.'

Jane was then sitting on Aro's desk in place of the vase. Alec stepped in front of Nicola and stared at his sister. Jane began growling.

Aro spoke,'Now, Jane, don't be upset. Nicola had to find out her ability one way or another.' Jane stopped growling for the time. 'Nicola, please stop out from behind Alec. Very good. Marcus, do you remember any others that have had this ability?'

Marcus nodded,'Yes, there was a man in Spain. They called him a shifter.'

Aro clapped his hands together,'Very good. You are all dismissed.'

Alec walked between Jane and Nicola. He didn't want anymore incidents. The three walked in silence. They came to Nicola and his room.

'Go on in,'he kissed Nicola's forehead,'I'm going to speak with Jane for a moment.' He waited for Nicola to go into the room and continued to walk with Jane. 'Why did you do that to her? She has never done anything to you.'

'It made up for what she did to me,'she smirked,'She should thank me anyway. She would have never figured out her ability without me.'

Alec stared his sister down when they came to her door,'I wouldn't do it again. She is one of us now. You must accept it.' He used his ability on her for a few moments and walked away before she came back from it.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey there, everyone. Sorry I haven't been updating on the regular. School is really cramping my style, but it must be done. It's a bit short, but I needed to give you all something and this is what I came up with.

Read & Review… add it to your favourites.

DISCLAIMER: You know the drill. I own what isn't in the Twilight Saga.

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Alec had been gone for about a month. Nicola had sat on the balcony waiting to see any of the four that went on the mission. They had decided when they were to be married, two months from Alec's return. She had been training with Santiago and Renata when she wasn't sitting on the balcony or feeding. Tomorrow she would be going with Heidi to Paris for shopping. Until then, she would be here and waiting. That day would pass slowly.

Heidi burst into the room,'Are you ready for Paris?'

Nicola looked over her shoulder,'I don't see why I wouldn't be.'

They ran there. Heidi explained that it would be much faster than taking a car and far more enjoyable. They walked quietly through the city, trying to not bring too much attention to themselves. However, Heidi's beauty proved to be a type of spectacle for the men and even women.

Heidi explained her history,'I am originally from Venice. I was born around 1903 and changed when I was 22. I wanted to be an actress, but that couldn't happen when I changed.'

'Do you regret that?'Nicola asked as she looked at a dress.

Heidi shrugged,'Not as much as I once did. I have adjusted. There are just some things that are never possible.'

Nicola nodded,'I wanted to be a geographer. Maybe be a professor like my father, but that doesn't seem to be much of a possibility these days.'

'You may never get to study at a university, but the castle's library is full of information, new and old. You can learn anything you want. After all, you have until the earth stops spinning.'

Nicola laughed,'Isn't that just grand.'

They paid with the credit card Aro had given them, all five thousand dollars of it. The two fed on some of the people of Paris. Not as fantastic as the well-fed tourists found in the streets of Volterra, but they were fine for the time. Something different. Then Heidi and Nicola went on to the running. Nicola rearranged her closet to fit all the clothes she had acquired. She wrote a letter to her mother, letting her know she was alive and well in, she decided where she was, Australia. Kangaroos, koalas, dingoes. She was then sitting on the balcony looking out on the land of the Volturi, still nothing.

As the sun came up, she saw four figures walking. She knew he was back home and he would be with her at least until after the wedding. He came running in before she could completely process him being back. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up out of her chair, knocking it to the ground.

Alec looked into her eyes,'I've missed you.'

'I've missed you too,'she smiled and kissed him.


End file.
